Warrior Caste
Some Namekian's are born without the talent for healing or mystic works like their brothers. Some are born warriors posessing the strength required to defend their home world without the need of their magical dragonballs. Only Namekian's may select this path. Path Features: Warrior Born(Level 11): Increase the characters melee damage die to the next category. They get a +1 path bonus to attack and damage rolls with all powers that have the Unarmed keyword, and a +2 circumstance bonus to attack and damage with powers that have Demon clan in the name. Greater Regeneration(Level 15): The characters regeneration ability, when activated, grants them fast healing five for a number of rounds equal to instinct Great Namekian (Level 19): The character becomes capable of increasing their size two categories as a full round action. They get all benefits of this size increase, but only half the penalties. Returning to normal is a minor action. They are able to hold this size for a number of rounds equal to their character level per day. Warrior Caste powers: Level 11 At-Will powers Demon clan throat kick You kick a foe in the neck At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 2p + Strength damage. Target becomes muted for 1d4 rounds. High velocity dropkick You fly towards an enemy feet first At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Special: This power cannot be used unless you moved this turn, and can be used as part of a charge. Target: One creature Attack: Speed vs Reaction-2 Hit: 2p + Strength damage and the foe is shaken for a number of rounds equal to your strength (save ends) Level 11 Encounter powers Pop up blow You uppercut an opponent hard enough to send them arcing away from you. Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 3p + Strength damage, if your strength beats the opponents body, they are sent 5 squares away from you in an arc, suffering falling damage as normal. Demon clan guard breaker You attack right through the enemies guard Encounter✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Special: This attack ignores all defense bonuses including total defense Target: One creature Attack: Strength+2 vs Repulse Hit: 3p + Strength damage. Level 14 utility powers “Come back here!” You shout at an enemy to come back, you weren't done beating on him yet Encounter✦ Martial, Shout Immediate Reaction Personal Trigger: An enemy is pushed away from you in any direction. Effect: Provided he would land within your movement distance, you immediately move adjacent to the target as a free action that does not provoke and make a follow up attack with a +2 power bonus to hit. “Feel the wrath of Namek!” You channel the wrath of your people Daily ✦ Martial, Shout Immediate Reaction Personal Trigger: An ally is bloodied Effect: If your ally was another Namekian, you gain a +1 power bonus to all defenses, attack rolls, and your attacks deal an additional 1d6 damage, for a number of rounds equal to your tenacity. If your ally was not a namekian, your attacks deal an additional 1d4 damage for a number of rounds equal to your Tenacity; No other bonuses are gained. Level 16 Daily powers Mystic flasher You unleash a powerful, wide range blast from one hand Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Cone 6 Target: all creatures in cone Attack: Tenacity vs Reaction Hit: 4K + spirit damage. If your tenacity is higher than your opponents resolve, they are knocked prone. Miss: Half damage, you regain a number of power surges equal to the number of creatures missed Atomic Drop You uppercut a foe into the air before following, grabbing them, and hurling them towards the ground Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 4P + strength damage, and the target is sent upwards a number of squares equal to your strength. Make a second attack. Secondary target: Same as first Secondary attack: Speed+3 vs Reaction Hit: 3p + Strength + 1d6 per square fallen damage. Level 20 Ultimate power Luminous Rush You powerup, covering yourself in a bright white layer of energy, before beginning a fierce rush Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Fullround Action Ultimate Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 2P + strength damage, and the target is pushed back a number of squares equal to your strength. Make a second attack. Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 3p + Strength and the target is shaken for a number of rounds equal to half your level. Make a third attack Tertiary target: Same as primary Tertiary attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 3p + Strength damage and the target is knocked prone. Miss: If all attacks miss, you immediately return to half hit points. Category:Canon Category:Paths Category:Namekians